herosiegefandomcom-20200224-history
Marksman
The Marksman is a long ranged class that utilizes fast, one target attacks and stationary turrets to dispose of his foes. Base Stats * Damage: 20-25 **Each point adds 3.2 damage to min and 4 to max. * Mana: 258 **Each point adds 8 mana. * Damage Reduction: 0.30% **Each point adds 0.30% reduction. * Health: 500 **Each point adds 36 health. Skills Level 1 * Critical Attack: Gives Marksman's attacks a chance to be a critical attack. * Disengage: Marksman jumps backwards leaving a burning trail behind. Scales with Strength (0.5 damage per Strength point). Base mana cost - 57 mana. Level 12 * Multishot: Every 10 points add an additional arrow projectile, points inbetween add % chance to shoot it. * Homing Rocket: Gives a chance that Marksman's attack becomes a homing rocket. Scales with Strength (0.5 damage per Strength point). Level 24 * Multishot Turret: Builds a Multishot turret which attacks nearby enemies (Max: 4). Scales with Disengage (each point in Disengage adds 10 damage and 45 health). Base mana cost - 249 mana. Level 36 * Arrow Rampage: Summon an arrow rampage that flies across the screen destroying your enemies. Scales with Strength (0.5 damage per Strength point). Base mana cost - 326 mana. * Landmine: Lays down a landmine which will explode when coming in contact with an enemy. Scales with Strength (0.5 damage per Strength point). Base mana cost - 88 mana . * Grenade Throw: Gives Marksman's attacks a chance to throw a gernade towards the point faced. Scales with Strength (0.5 damage per Strength point) and Landmine (every 15 additional points in Landmine adds a Grenade, max 3). Level 48 * Agility: Agility gives you a chance of Damage + Movement Speed boost on Attack. Synergies * Turret Master : Max turrets 8 + turrets shoot homing rockets with a 10% chance. * Colossal Arrow : Shoot 1 huge arrow instead of multishot dealing multishot amount of damage. * Landing Power : Landing on disengage shoots 15 arrows around with piercing damage. Strategy The Marksman is the strongest class in the game, capable of doing massive damage, having a decent health pool, and still maintaining armor cap. It is easily one of the easiest classes to play at the high end. The general strategy for the class is based around the Colossal Arrow synergy. The values from multishot talents are amplified with this synergy and make multishot the largest damage source byfar. Item Stat Priority: Multishot >All Talents>Strength>All Stats>Armor/Stamina>Rest -'Multishot: '''The damage % boost from multishot is unrivaled with the Colossal Arrow synergy. Optimal damage is 5 multishot runes. It's the most important stat by a wide margin. - '''All Talents:' The prioritization of All Talents on gear is not to be stuck to strictly in the case of a major boost in other areas, but it is advised to maintain +4 all talents on ALL pieces of gear possible. You get the equivalent of any extra 140+ levels of talent points added onto your skills. - Strength: comes next because all of the skills the Marksman should and will be using scale off of Strength, as does your auto attack. - All Stats: come next, as it adds more strength, while giving you more of the other less important stats. - Armor/Stamina come next. You want armor to be high enough to hit 75% Damage Reduction, and the rest of the points go into stamina. '''Talent Priority: '''Multishot to 30+, Critical Strikes to 30+All Talents, Rockets to 30+All Talents, Grenades to 30+ all Talents, rest of your points can be dumped into Agility or Arrow Rampage. (BUG FIXED as of patch 1.6.2.3) - BE AWARE: Multishot is currently bugged, if you go over 30 points at any time you will decrease to 3 shots, and your attack speed will return to the base of whatever weapon you have equipped. You will need to change talents frequently as you upgrade your gear. Trivia Quotes: "It takes a maple tree to produce the best of arrows." "Take a deep breath and release the bow." "Fast Hands make a huge difference." "There is no spoon." "I am Siagee, a marksmen, and I fight for my kingdom." "My arrows always hit the spot." "I've always wanted to be part of the royal army." "Huh, not nearly as tough as it looks." "I always hit my mark." "I'll thin this herd out in no time." "It weren't so dangerous, just pissed me off is all." "This is my backyard, trespassers will be shot." "If it moves, I can kill it." "Quinky." "I've got just the spot in my den for you." "Small fry. Not trophy material." "Huh. That weren't no alpha." Category:Character Category:Guide Category:Classes Category:Stats